Traditionally, cement forms are held in place with an arrangement of metal stakes, kickers and other supporting structure. The traditional methods for forming a monolithic building foundation are particularly time intensive to set up and take down after the cement monolithic foundation is poured. After the form is removed, dirt is backfilled around the foundation to provide support and soil grading. In certain cold climates, foam insulation sheets are positioned against the sidewall of the foundation and extending laterally from the sidewall after the form is removed and before dirt is backfilled around the foundation. The foam insulation provide a desired R value that helps hold in heat from the building within the foundation, thereby providing protection again extreme expansion and contraction of the foundation resulting from outside temperature changes.